L i b e r t y
by Kyrastri
Summary: From here, we'll fight for our freedom. Our Liberty. T for possible language and violence.  Prologue


L i b e r t y

Prologue

By B l i n d e d b y t h e M o o n l i g h t

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> From here, we'll fight until we gain our freedom. Our Liberty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello dear reader. I've been gone for, what? Nine months now? I'm not even sure when was the last time I even wrote a fan-fiction piece. I'm now currently writing my own personal projects, fleshing ideas spinning around my head for ages out and onto paper.**

**I can also say that I would flinch at the majority of works that I have posted here in the year of 2010. I hope that I have improved in your personal thoughts, as I have considerably improved my language usage and still strive to be the writer I wanted to be last year.**

**I'm actually very surprised to the amount of traffic my profile and stories have gathered, considering that I've done literally nothing these past nine months.**

**Apologies if my knowledge of this place has been outdated considerably; I do hope that my fellow MapleStory writers haven't been slacking off nearly as much as I have.**

**Enjoy this piece, inspired heavily by Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimers and the like:

In no way, shape or form do I own MapleStory. It is solely the property of Nexon.

Inspired by the Vocaloid series 'Daughter of Evil', voiced by Kagamine Rin/Len and created by Mothy.

Dedicated to every single writer, reader and critic that had influenced me to be the writer I am today. Thank you all for what you've done so far!

But amongst that, I particularly dedicate this piece to my friend, Shiawase na Seikatsu, or Antairi. She's still an awesome friend, and I wouldn't have stuck to fan-fiction had she not er, encouraged me to keep on going. Much thanks and good luck for all your future endeavours!

* * *

><p><strong>~BbtM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A long winding road, carved perfectly to the floor<em>

_This is you._

_Smooth stones, set in just the right pattern to create an elegant masterpiece._

_._

_A narrow, deep river with water that is neither murky nor clear_

_This is me._

_Memories, cutting deeper into the riverbed just as the rapids would in a river._

* * *

><p>A cool, dainty breeze that smelled slightly of jasmine and freesia swept through my small clearing, tickling my nose and tossing my hair around as it desired. It was a slow day in Henesys, I could tell. The last of the travelling merchants had just set up in the shabbiest spots in the markets, and it was just past twelve. The whole town just seemed to move slowly that day.<p>

I sat up and sighed. I'd have to make up another excuse for skipping class tomorrow. It's not like I'd have missed anything, anyway. I'd already learnt the material currently being taught. Firing a flaming arrow wasn't particularly hard, yet the incompetent fools I knew to be my classmates managed to catch themselves on fire, making them dangerous hazards to society. Fortunately a bishop happened to be teaching at school, otherwise they would have been scarred with disgusting disfigurations for life. And they always asked why _I_ was so secluded.

I picked up my bow and headed out of the clearing, back towards town. It was always sunny in Henesys, unbelievably. It was as if this place had never heard of rain! Seriously, I would never skip class again if I could just witness rain in Henesys.

The first of the pristine cottages bordering the town appeared in my view, and the breeze's scent changed from a sweet floral scent to that of roasted meat. I wrinkled my nose and hurried past the open food stalls, towards the main square.

The monument loomed over me as I approached, the bronze glinting in the sun. I glanced at my watch. 12:50. A few minutes early, but it would be better than being late. I leaned against the statue, silently observing the crowd as they moved, trying to get to their destination.

"Mae, right?" A soft voice murmured beside me. I instinctively jumped, startled by the sudden change of volume.

"Crap, you scared the daylights out of me!" I found myself scowling.

"Sorry." He smirked, and I almost wanted to punch him in the face. "Heard you skipped class again."

"None of your business," I retorted, crossing my arms. "What did you want to tell me so urgently that we had to meet here?"

"Chill out, I only mentioned it because I excused you from another detention."

"Why would you do that?" I inquired sharply. "What's it to you?"

"Considering that you're my partner and all, I figured you'd like the next few weeks off too." He shrugged. "We've got a rookie."

"What?" I screeched, raising my fist to punch him.

"Woah, woah!" He easily fended off my attack. "No need to attack me in public." His smirk returned, and my stomach twisted itself into a knot. "I'll explain later."

Begrudgingly, I nodded, knowing only too well what he was hinting at. The head of Henesys didn't want to hear anymore from me and my destructive nature, threatening me with exile if I continued to ravage the town and terrifying townsfolk. He held out a scroll tied with a silver ribbon, and I rolled my eyes in response.

Why did I have to get an absolute pervert as a partner?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Most fluffiest thing I've written in a while. Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory.**


End file.
